Confidence Boost
by Pricat
Summary: Jean knows that Sam is very shy but wants to help him gain confidence in himself but that's not easy
1. Chapter 1

Confidence Boost

"Come on Sam, I bet you would impress people playing the sax!" Jean heard a certain amphibian say to his best friend wondering what was going on.

"I'm fine." Sam said as he was leaving with his Jewnbug as they were getting in the Le Maximum despite it being tiny but Sam was quiet understanding.

"Why do you hide those amazing talents of yours mon ami?" Jean asked.

" After Eunice left and assumes I'm justvgrumpy, I hid my talents but they have plenty of stuff for the show without me." he told him sighing.

While at work, Jewn heard saxophone music from the break room as he knew it was Sam but was pretty good knowing his friend was shy and needed q boost in confidence and were seeing him stop as he entered the room seeing Sam stop.

"Sorry if I was bugging everybody with my playing." he said.

"You didn't as it's awesome and you're very special but we'll work on it, together." he said as he sighed eating a doughnut as Jean sighed leaving him be.

They knew in time, Sam would come out of his shell 


	2. Trying To Help

Confidence Boost ch2

That night, Sam was still up as he couldn't sleep but humming to himself softly as the song was soothing making good thoughts like Christmas, playing the sax and being with Jean as that smirk returned but after Eunice had left, and his kids had ignored him, his heart had been broken and had decided to hide his talents and grumpy.

But since Jean had came along, he had thawed his heart and was shy which was understandable but he was seeing it was four in the morning going to the couch and lying on it asleep but Jean saw him asleep with a smirk on his face.

Jean cared about him knowing how Eunice had broken his heart, freezing it.

"I'm here for you Sammy." he said.

The next day at work, they were doing paperwork but Sam was thinking of yesterday among other things but sighed as he was drinking coffee resting his blue feathered head on the desk and asleep as Jewn sighed eating a doughnut.

He knew Kermit was trying to give Sam a push but that made things worse and was seeing Sam awake after a while knowing Constantine could help.

After work, they were hanging out but he knew that he and the others could help him hearing him play the sax.

Jean then saw Constantine show up as he wondered what was going on but understood as he knew that Sam found it hard to come out of his shell.

"We will help him, as he needs it." he said. 


	3. Hanging Out With Emily

Confidence Boost ch3

Constantime was angrily breaking boards as he had gotten letters from Kokoro his ex wife but Nadya knew about her and thought her despicable for hurting Constantine's heart and knew he didn't want anything to do with her seeing him calm down.

He had heard that Sam was shy and hid American doppelgänger pushing him wasn't a good thing as it made the eagle distant and he understood.

He sighed drinmimg water as it helped.

Emily noticed that Sam was distracted by things as Jewn had told her what was going on but sighed as she stroked his shoulder seeing a little smile.

"Yoi should just be yourself as Jeanbug is right." she said.

" I do want to but not yet." he said as she understood seeing Lucky being a pest.

She was making snacks but Sam was tired zoning out and asleep.

Emily knew that Jean was helping Sam as she was their neighbour and had known much about them since becoming their neighbour seeing her birds Baby and Lucky goofing about.

"Sam's just having self confidence problems at the moment but Jean will help as they're friend's." she told them.

"Oh I see but bet you're gonna help, as you guys are friend's." Lucky said to the brunette as she nodded.

Sam then woke up later rubbing sleep from his eyes seeing milk and cookies as he was hungry after a longbday.

"Mmmm these are good cookies." he said vas Emily smiled.

"You're welcome as you were tired after coming here and fell asleep.

I know Jean will help." she told him.

"Oh yes Jeanbug does help, Em." he told her seeing Jean there hugging him.

"Hey Sammy, you okay?" he asked.

The blue feathered male nodded as they were going but he saw him feeling better. 


	4. Giving Him An Idea

Confidence Boost ch4

"En garde!" Sam said using his sword and practicing his sword skills and letting his true self come out as Constantine smiled surprised that the blue feathered male was good with swords joining in as Sam wasvunderdtanding but having fun but Jean was stunned.

"We should do this for Good Frog!s dumb show, as we'd shake things up." Constantine said.

"Hm it could be fun but Kermit wouldn't say byes." Sam said.

"We don'tbtell him, but surprise hij." Constantine said.

Sam liked this idea as it was mischievous, even devious but it could be fun as he agreed.

The others had been stunned by Sam and Constantine's surprise on the show as Constantine saw Sam leave as it made the Bad Frog mad as the people had liked it but Jean hoped he was okay seeing hij quiet at the house but saw Constantine there.

"Good Frog yelled at him pretty harshly and has no idea how that feels." he told him.

"I see but I'll help." Jean said.

"I know as Good Frog is control freak, he would suck the fun out of things." Constantine told him as Sam sighed.

The blue feathered male was venting through sword skills as Jean understood but knew he would calm down soon.

"I should go, I have things to do." Constantine told him.

"By things, you mean steal right?" Jean said.

"What do you think?" the Bad Frog said.

Jean saw him leave but saw Sam drinking soda calming down but hoped Kermit wasn't mad at him as it had been Constantine's idea. 


	5. Giving Jean Some Advice

**A/N**

**I felt like updating after re reading and laughing at Constantine's antics but like his part in this story so I hope they enjoy.**

**Plus I love the idea of him and Sam being allies of sorts plus I like the part in this chapter involving breakfast.**

**In this chapter, it's a few days after what Constantine dared Sam to do on the show but Jean has some news that his niece is going to be living with them.**

**Plus Constantine through his mischievous antics gives Jean some advice about getting Sam to cool down.**

**I like where this is going.**

* * *

It was a couple of days after the sword related mischief but Jean knew that his eagle friend was still sleepy but was making pancakes doing the Breakfast Ritual which Sam had dubbed iit.

Plus Jean's niece was coming to stay which could help Sam with his confidence since like him, Casey was shy so he knew that this would be a good thing so sighed hearing yawns seeing Sam enter rubbing sleep from his eyes despite his morning routine.

He would tell him about Casey but he would like her plus they could help each other out but sighed seeing him hug him.

A smirk crossed his face but was flipping pancakes which madecSam chuckle.

* * *

"You okay mon ami, is something wrong?" Sam asked drinking juice.

"Let's just say somebody from my Fami,y is staying with us, how would you feel about that?" Jean asked him.

"Wait, this visitor is like you right?" Sam asked.

"Yes my niece Casey, you guys do have something in common, you're both shy and she loves America." Jean told him stirring coffee.

"I like her already from your description, but you know how I am around new people, like with you when we first worked together but then we became friends." Sam told him.

Jean underdtood but they heard mischievous laughter as a certain Bad Frog was goofing around but saw a younger female thief with him.

"It's way too early for this Constantine, you know?" Sam told him.

"Geez but my cousin woukdn't let me stay in the theatre so I could get breakfast, I can't do what I do without breakfast, Sneaker either." he said making Sam sigh

He knew about Constantine's daughter who was raiding the fridge finding Lucky Charms making both her and her Dad excited pouring them into a bowl and getting chocolate milk.

"You realise how much sugar is in those things?" Sam said.

"Nope, don't care plus with our energy we burn it off." Sneaker said with her mouth full making Sam sigh breathing deep and counting which he learnt in anger management but knew this was a confidence thing going to get dressed.

"Maybe you guys should go, before Sam blows his top" Jean told them.

"He's too tightly wound, that's why he can't stand up to the weirdos." Constantine muttered.

"Wait, you know about that, that he nedds to let loose?" Jean said.

Condtantine nodded but leaving along with Sneaker just as Sam was leaving their room in a suit that was like Jean's making Jean sigh.

"Sam, take it off." Jean said.

"Let me guess, you're trying to help?" the eagle asked.

Jean nodded as Sam did so but they were leaving for work but Jean was thinking about what Constantine had said, and needed to get Sam to chill out hearing his eagle singing softly to himself which surprised him.

He knew Sam had an amazing singing voice but never sang in public unless he had to but the song was pretty.

"Jean, wear a bell, for crying out loud!" Sam said.

"Sorry mon ami, but that song was pretty.

You haven't done that, in a while." Jean told him.

"When I'm stressed, that song seems to work." Sam said.

Jean had recorded him singing but knew that he needed to let it go knowing his eagle loved that song plus he loved Frozen which was understandable sighing.


	6. Bad Feather Day

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Jean is wanting to help Sam out of his shell plus Sam is helping Constantine out but it lets him be a little confident.**

**I hope peop,e enjoy**

* * *

"Wow so Constantine and Sneaker had breakfast at your house since Constant is always under my watch but I hope he didn't trash it." Nadya told Sam seeing the eagle male very quiet plus he and Jean were picking Casey up later and being around new people was hard.

It made his stomach hurt but he wanted to try for Jean's sake plus Casey sounded cool but heard laughter because Sneaker was bugging the adults especially her uncle Kermit which Constantine was joining in.

"Those have degrees in mischief." Sam muttered but Sneaker sensed distress in her eagle uncle knowing he needed help to come out of his shell like what her father had told Jean about helping Sam loosen up but was sneaking cake.

Sam and Jean were going to work but Jean saw Sam had his sax meaning he wanted to play it a bit since music had eased Sam.

He had played Kermit what he had recorded Sam singing which made him surprised but knew that Jean could help him out.

Constantine was following them to see how Sam handled things at work but at work, Sam was very quiet but snuck off into the break room but almost jumped seeing Costantine there.

"Geez take a chill pill as I just was curious." he said.

"Yoj can't be here, what if the other officers see?" Sam told him.

"I used the sewers to get around, but you gotta loosen up but Jean will help but you have to try and trust others." Constantine to,d him.

"Excuse me but what about you, as after Dominic double crossed you at the Tower of London you didn't trust anybody." Sam told him which made Constantine flinch but left making Sam sigh knowing today was not going well.

"Sammy you okay?" Jean asked the eagle male.

"I'm fine Jeanbug." Sam said.

* * *

At the CIA Sam was going to get the doughnuts from the bakery for the break room but later he and Jean were going to pick up Casey who was Jean's niece from thevairport which made his stomach hurt with anxiety but pushing this aside entering hearing commotion seeing a certain Bad Frog getting in a fight with the clerk which stunned the blue feathered male knowing Constantine was shy too.

"Were you up to mischief again, Bad Frog?

You always do this, but if you guys are hungry, why don't you ask Kermit to help?" Sam said letting him have a doughnut.

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna grovel to my cousin for food." Constantine said with his mouth full making Sam sigh as he had to go but Constantine sighed going to check on Sneaker who was doing karate.

Jean was relieved seeing Sam back with doughnuts but saw the other officers snatch the boxes from Sam's finger claws making Jean sigh helping his eagle up but was quiet.

"I'm fine, but that happens.

I also ran into a Bad Frog at the bakery, but he needs help because he needs to get food for him and Sneaker but too embarrassed to ask for help." Sam told him while in the Le Maximum on the way to the airport to pick Casey up.

Jean understood but knew they could help.


	7. Making Amends

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope you guys are enjoying**

**Sam is making amends with a certain Bad Frog which is hard for him to do which shows he is growing in confidence a little.**

**Plus Sneaker is bonding with Casey, Jean's niece so she can help her not be shy.**

* * *

That early evening things were a little hectic because Jean's niece was here but getting settled plus Jean had ordered in but heard mischievous laughter knowing a certain Bad Frog was here worrying in case he pulled anything on Casey but he remembered earlier when he'd yelled at Constantine, remembering he had been rather harsh but heard Casey laugh which stunned the blue feathered male because he and the others were just thinking he was a master thief so guessed he had other skills like breaking the ice with Casey but he went up therr just in case.

"Oh hey Incle Sam, Dadfy and I are making friends with Casey but she's awesome and she finds my dad cool." Sneaker said but Constantine was avoiding his eye contact which he knew why but wanted to talk to him in private making Sneaker protective because her Dad had to,d her what her uncle had done, which angered her because nobody was allowed to hurt her father's feelings and get away with it like what the Lemur had done.

"If you're gonna hurt my Dad's feelings, then no." Tbe little thief said in a cold tone which surprised Sam but he guessed he deserved it.

"I don't, I just want to talk to him." Sam said making her anxious seeing her dad nod.

"It's okay little thief, I can handle him." Constantine to,d her hugging her seeing her and Casey go get snacks as Sam sighed because what he wanted to say was hard.

"I am sorry if I hurt your feelings, as Sneaker informed me you do have them but we're both learning things like you being a father and me learning to not be shy." the blue feathered male told the Bad Frog seeing his jaw drop at what Sam just said because he knew that Sam found it hard to open up.

"It's Ojay, you don't have to say it plus you seemed to be having a bad day, eagle but you should let loose, and not be tightly wound." Constantine said.

Sam sighed as they were getting a snack but Sneaker was relieved that things were good again.

* * *

"Wow Sam made amends for being harsh, that's huge!" Robin said after Sneaker told her cousin after secretly hearing Sam talking to Constantine but she was happy because they were helping Sam but Casey too get braver on themselves but Sneaker was curious about Casey because she was cool and thought Constantine was awesome which made the little thief happy because other Muppet kids were afraid of her, because of her Dad being the World's Modt Dangerous Frog.

"Yes but he and Casey, Jean's niece nedds help." Tne little thief replied seeing Robin nod.

He nodded but knew his uncle was trying to help Sam but maybe Sneaker could help Casey stunning the little thief making her eyes widen in awe feeling her webbed hands shake in anxiety making him understand because Kermit had informed him about this since he was hugging her because when she got really anxious, she croaked instead of speaking until she calmed down.

"Tbanks but how can I help Casey, I'm just a kid!" she to,d him making him understand but she was no ordinary tadpole but a thief kid and one day would be like her father.

"Hey you can do it, like when you help your dad out." Robin told her.

"You're right, but Casey is the first kid, who wants to be my friend and not care who my dad is, thanks Robin!" she said making him realise she had said thanks, something she and her dad never said p,ease or thank you but chuckled.


	8. Helping A Bad Frog Out

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you guys like.**

**Casey and Sneaker are trying to help a tired Constantine get some sleep but Jean and Sam find it cute**

* * *

Sneaker was goofing around with Casey because they were becoming friends but Jean was concerned in case the little thief got his niece in crime but Sam knew that Casey was shy like Sneaker because they were friends but saw a sleepy Constantine which stunned them because the Bad Frog was always on the go, making Sneaker frown because she cared about her dad.

"It's always been me and him, since he found me one night in Russia after I kinda threw a rock at him so seeing him like this worries me." Sneaker explained.

"I see but your dad is cool, way cooler than Kermit and the others." Casey said.

"Ditto but I wonder why he's tired, we were heisting a lot yesterday." Sneaker wondered but they wanted to help Constantine out making Sam chuckle knowing Casey liked Sneaker's dad so was seeing her and Sneaker going about this so at least it was keeping Sneaker out of trouble or causing trouble.

He was working on his confidence but singing with Rowlf since they were friends but he knew Jean was encouraging him to be more brave because Jean was helping him out and encouraging him to speak out when somebody or something bothered him but he was quiet.

* * *

Sam was stunned that both Casey and Sneaker were helping Constantine get some sleep because Casey liked Constantine and thought him cool which astounded the blue feathered eagle male making Jean chuckle knowing that Constantine was exhausted but they didn't know why plus Kermit was trying to figure out why which had annoyed the Bad Frog because he was tired.

He saw Casey making cocoa since she drank Tbat when she couldn't sleep which she hoped would work but found Constantine fighting sleep plus hadn't been himself so was surprised seeing Casey and Sneaker with cocoa which stunned him but knew his little thief cared along with Jean's niece.

"You need to sleep, or take an nap, how you can be awesome if you're tired?" Casey told him seeing him drink but was sleepy drifting off into sleep which relieved both girls along with Kermit because he had been worried about Constantine too knowing his attempts to try and figure out why his Russian cousin was tired but he needed an nap.

"Yeah he must have been working hard, on some heist but that's good he's sleeping." Kermit told them seeing Casey quiet around him and the others but not so around Constantine seeing he had a diamond ring guessing he was trying to propose to Nadya making him understand why Constantine was tired, he was trying to get the courage to do it.

"Aww maybe we can help, since Nadya is very sweet to my dad and he likes her as they act weird around each other, and say I'll understand when I'm older but I don't get it." Sneaker told them.

"They have a point, but yes we can help." Kermit said hearing Constantine snore making Sneaker chuckle because her dad was being funny so we're letting him sleep as it was lunchtime but Sam was happy that Constantine was trying to propose to Nadya making him understand because it was sweet like him with Jean.


	9. Making Slow Progress

That evening Casey and Jean were ordering takeout since Sam was at a certain theatre performing butJean was proud of his blue rose because it took guts to go up on stage in front of peopke making Casey nod.

"Does Sam know, that you like to perform magic?" she asked.

"Not really, but it's okay." Jean replied.

Casey hoped that Constantine was okay because he was very cool plus Sneaker needed him along with the gulag so hoped he slept as she was in pyjamas after taking a bath plus she was starting school so she was nervous making Jean understand.

A while later Sam was back making Jean happy but proud that his blue rose had sung since he was a good singer making the blue feathered eagle blush.

He knew the others had been surprised that he had chosen to sing since normally he only did that by himself making him sigh.

"Constantine was right, about the being uptight thing." he said.

"I guess, but you're making progress." Jean said.

Casey hoped she could do the same but knew Sneaker was helping since they were friends but happy that Sam was making progress.

The They were then eating takeout which was good but later Casey was going to bed but Jean and Sam were getting ready for bed hoping things wouldbe okay.

Jean was seeing Sam put on his night sweater but climbing into bed beside him but was knowing that he needed his goodnight hug since Phil had taught him that which Sam loved smiling lying down out like a light.

* * *

The next morning when Jean and Sam were awakened by laughter guessing a certain somebody was in the kitchen going down there seeing both Constantine and Sneaker there along with Casey making both Jean and Sam shake their heads at their antics guessing Kermit still wouldn't let both mischievous amphibian's have breakfast at the theatre, making Casey chuckle.

"Yeafh, we like it here, plus heard Uncle Sam sang on stage last night." Sneaker told them making Jean hug Sam.

Sneaker made a face at that because she didn't understand being a kid along with Casey eating up giggling at the antics that Sneaker and her dad were doing making Sam sigh.

Plus his young cousin Poe was coming to stay knowing that maybe Casey could be his friend.

Constantine was curious about this but Sam was hoping that Poe would like it here.

Jean was curious about him too but would wait until he got here.


End file.
